DC: 2012-02-29 - Dude, Where's my Kara? - Part 5 - Coming Back Down to Earth
It's now been 23 hours and 43 minutes since Kara took Lady Blackhawk up on her offer to take her out for a drink. After all, she's a Kryptonian, and Kryptonians can't get drunk. Zinda realized something was wrong though after Kara not only downed the glass of apple cider with a hint of vanilla, but then took the bottle itself, started drinking from that, and knocked the bartender out by shoving him into the bar before giving Zinda a hug and leaving. The past day has been a whirlwind of news, largely involving the wayward Girl of Steel. Stopping a bank robbery by causing far more damage than it would have cost the bank to just let the bank robbers get away with the money, to then TAKING the money they stole and using it to buy stuff from Victoria's Secret. From wearing that lingerie to first seduce and pretty much undress Roy, leaving him unconscious, bruised, and confused in his room (nothing happened - probably)... to kneeing poor Captain Marvel in the groin because, apparently... MEN! Yeah, that makes sense. Not. From causing sonic booms which shattered windows across Downtown Sacrimento to breaking the elevator and several doors in Titan Tower, along with making fun of her friend, Tre. Yep, there's been a trail of hurt and confused guys tonight in the wake of the Kryptonian teen on Red K. With some trillionaire and his assistant watching from an undisclosed location. And most recently, there've been reports throughout the west coast of a blonde girl in a negligee and silk robe grabbing and kissing guys. And then hitting other guys with spitballs from up above. Most recently, the Spike TV channel stopped working while Lifetime TV's satellite has been placed in Spike TV satellite's orbit, with the Spike TV satellite nestled in the Sea of Tranquility on the Moon. Flying through the air on a streak of orange, Starfire has been intent on tracking Supergirl now. The girl is a danger to herself and her freinds, and for whatever has gone on, she needs to be stopped. No matter the cost. As she bolts through th eskyline, she's using her super vision to try and track down wherever Supergirl might be. Of all the times for Superboy, Superman, and Power Girl to be unavailable. Starfire is not relishing the chance of engaging in hand to hand over wtih Supergirl, but she will dow hat she must as she streaks up and over to the costmos, doing a low orbital burn to try and track down Supergirl as best she can. She hopes that Supergirl is merely under a forced external influence, and that if they can contain Supergirl they can find a way to remove it from her.. If not, she merely prays that the rest of the team can succeed where she failed, her going into an orbital burn up into orbit, where she hopes the sputtering satellites may hold a clue over to what is going on, or help her locate her friend. Titans Starfire's voice tightens, "A number of satellites have been experiencing malfunctions in lower orbit. I will be flying to investigate." She goes on quietly, "Arsenal, it is not a matter of try. You MUST. If Supergirl is out of control and on a rampage, she must be contained. You will do what you have to." Elsewhere, Simon Tycho looks at Miss Thorn. "Okay ... seriously, where is she now?" Miss Thorn shrugs. "She's been going around the country and... looks like she's been kissing men or ... I think that's spitballs. I hope it's just spitballs" She shakes her head a bit. "I have no idea where she is now though." Titans Arsenal growls low in his throat, "I can't make them answer! I'm going to the roof top to cry some guy's name! Hell, I'm not even getting Superboy to answer his comlink. Where is everyone?! Crap, Shenlong, can you watch Red Arrow while I go to the roof and call Superman's name and see how insanely lucky or unlucky I am?" Yes, Arsenal just used his daughters new codename. Titans Starfire's voice is quiet. "I will attempt to talk her down, and failing that I will attempt to engage her, but if it comes to that, my chances of success will be slim. Arsenal... It has been an honor." It's only by good fortune that Starfire notices one of the satellites above being pushed into another orbit by a certain blonde Kryptonian girl in lingerie. Seems like fans of shows like Manswers are going to have to be watching shows like Army Wives and Dance Moms for a while, not to mention a lot of Lifetime movies. She'd be grumbling, but there's no sound in space. But Kryptonians can speak in space! Flying up towards it, Starfire goes on an intercept course, going into a low orbital hop as her telescopic vision locks onto Supergirl. USing the Earth's gravity to slingshot herself faster. Titans Starfire says, "I have located her. Moving in." OOC Kara Zor-El says, "Btw, currently if anyone is watching Spike TV shows like Manswers or Impact Wrestling or MMA Uncensored Live... they're going to be getting instead shows like Army Wives, Dance Moms, and Lifetime Movies for Women." Titans Tre says, "Star please be careful, I don't want anything happening to you." Titans Tre says, "Try to knock her out as quickly as you can." Titans Starfire pauses, and hestiates, "Supergirl is considerably stronger, faster, and far more durable than I am. My chances are slim, but I will do my utmost." Titans Arsenal says, "Starfire, if you do something stupid, I'll kill you myself later! Talk her down, do not engage. I'll even try Green Arrow to get ahold of the Justice League...everyone must have worked the midnight shift," Arsenal says in frustration. "Starfire's strong, but not likely that strong. I don't want her hurt when it can be avoided. Give me a few minutes to think of something." Kara Zor-El spots Starfire as she pushes the satellite into just the right orbit. She smiles at her good work. Then sees Starfire approaching. Finally someone who will see her point of view. Who doesn't mind flying around in some skimpy outfit. Yep. She gives Starfire a thumbs up sign with a smile, then goes back to looking adjusting the satellite so men of the world can watch stuff to see that women should not be talked down to. Yep. Starfire floats over towards Supergirl, her hovering in space as she sees Supergirl.. Adjusting the satellite. And she breathes a sigh of relief at her seeming lack of hostility. "Supergirl.. Please, you are not in your right mind. Please, come with me now so that we can help you return to it." Titans Starfire says, "She is acting erratically but does not seem hostile." Sure, she doesn't seem hostile. She also didnt seem hostile to Captain Marvel until she kneed him in the groin for no good reason. She sighs and flies over to Kori. "Oh cmon not you too! I'm FIIIIINE See?" She points to the satellite. "I'm making sure men respect me and don't tell me who to date. By... making them watch that channel." She pauses. "It makes sense, yeah." She nods to herself. She looks down at Earth. "Sooo what's new? Howya doooin?" she says. Then twirls around a bit to show off the negligee. "Like it?" Meanwhile on Earth, the readjustments of the satellites causes MTV's broadcast of Season Ten of 'Jersey Shore' to be interrupted with music videos. An entire generation raised with no concept of such programming looks on in shock. Starfire glances over at Kara, her head cocked over to the side as she attempts a telescopic scan of Kara's entire figure and physiciology to see if she can spot anything. "You seem to bea cting abnormally." she pauses, and then decides to answer more hestiantsly, "And I am.. Good. For sure." She hovers up and down, "Would you care to come with... Me so we can show the others what is up?" Kara Zor-El frowns and crosses her arms. "I'm NOT being abnormal. I'm totally unabnormal! TOTALLY." She pokes Starfire and repeats, "Totally. Unabnormal." She then looks back at Earth. "I don't want to go back down there. Tre was being all wussy. And Roy was being all unconscious. And Captain Marvel was being a man." She frowns again. "He wanted me to ride a mechanical bull!" Titans Starfire says, "Kara's physiology reads that she is behaving in a manner of extreme.. Intoxication." Titans Starfire says, "And has minimal impulse control due to it." There doesn't seem to be anything 'visibly' wrong with her, though she does seem to be exhibiting a lot of the signs of someone who's drunk. But Kryptonians don't get drunk, right? Starfire hovers in midspace, her body glowing then as she switches to Kryptonian. "Of course, Kara. You are behaving totally abnormal and normal now over at the same time. Starfire flips her hair over to the side, "What then do you consider over for the sorts of riding then?" The poke sending her body spasming back from the strength. Kara Zor-El flies after Starfire when she pokes her too hard. "Oh and if Captain Marvel sent you over here to whine about me hitting him in the groin, I was totally in the right. It's a VERY legitimate action in a barfight. I have it on good authority from an expert. And Zinda knows these things because she goes to a whole lot of bars. Cause she's COOL." She nods. "Horses. I like riding horses." Starfire tries to consider over how to do this, and then she nods over at Kara, "I understand." Still turning upsides in space to face Kara from the poke. "Well, if you come down, I am sure that Garfield would be willing to let you.. Ride him over then, and he could turn into a horse." Arsenal pages: The last thing Roy remembers before the world went black is being afraid his daughter would walk into the room, and realizing that something was horribly, horribly wrong with Kara. Roy groans as one eye opens but a crack, noticing that there is light coming in from beneath his bedroom door which is shut. He is on the bed, but the bed seems, lopsided, one arm hangs on the floor. He manages to roll off and get to his feet. Pain throbs in his head and down his back, and his lower lip feels like it is HUGE! He finds the bedside lamp on the floor after almost tripping from the nightstand, cursing beneath his breath at his now bruised shin! He flips it on and looks back at the bed. It looks like the railings beneath the bed were knocked off center so it collapsed. No biggie. However, looking at the headboard are the words: PRUDE. They are burned into it, black as sin against the wooden headboard. "Dear gawd!" Roy half runs, half stumbles across his room to his dresser which actually has a mirror attached to it. He looks at his face. His lower lip is still busted open, and there are a few drops of blood, no wonder it is so sore and swollen! He is also shirtless, and his pants are ... he searches for them .... Destroyed. He lets out a thankful breath, "Thank goodness no one saw my Batman boxers!" A pause, then he curses again, this time louder! Someone did! He picks up a pair of jeans from the floor and smells them. Smells clean! He pulls them on to hide the Batman boxers before he goes to enter the main room. "Lian!" She looks up from playing a video game on the television, eating dry cereal which is also all over the place. "Daddy!" She sounds happy when she first sees her father, but then gasps. "Oh no! Your boots beat you up daddy!" Roy is never going to live this down, never. Kara Zor-El looks down at Earth again. "I don't know.... Maybe. Did Roy say he'd make sweet, sweet love to me? Because if he did I'll definitely go down there again." Kara Zor-El hugs Starfire. "He's so dreeeaaammy" Starfire uhms over at Kara, "I think that he will be many sweet things over to you." Her bracing her arms to the side so you don't crack her back over. From afar, Libby rofls! "Did you really burn his bed with Prude? That is hilarious Kara Zor-El beams happily. "You think so really?" Yep still hugging Starfire. "Did I ever tell you he was the first man I ever kissed? Not the first person, mind you, cause that was Poison Ivy." She pauses. "Long story." Then shakes her head. "Anyway, first guy I kissed and if... and if Solarflare hadnt asked me to be his boyfriend. I mean... if solarflare hadnt asked to be MY boyfriend..." She giggles. "Then I'd be HIS girlfriend. Roy's. Cause he totally wants me. I can tell." She then whispers. "Should we tell Solarflare? Maybe I can share them both? I dunno. It's so confusing." Starfire uhms over at Kara, "I am sure we can sort such things out. I'm certain that Solarflare will understand." Her resisting her urge to try and do a nerve bolt to Starfire then. "I am sure that he will understand, and that Roy will make sweet things over to you back upon the surface. But to have him make sweet things, we will have to go down to the surface, for he cannot make them up here." OOC Starfire has a good news/bad news thing Roy. Titans Starfire says, "Arsenal, I believe I have nearly convinced Kara to return to the surface with me. However, she has a.. Small request to pass along. Please prepare if you can a containment vessel for her." Kara Zor-El widens her eyes. "You're right. If I took him up here to make me a woman in the ways of love, he'd implode. OR explode. Which do humans do in space again? One of those. Probably freeze too." She gets serious. "We have to go back RIGHT NOW. CMON!" Then... with a burst of speed, she flies back down towards earth, arm around Starfire. Starfire is being yoinked by Kara at superspeed right down towards the surface as she's being slammed down with her, her body adapting well over to the friction as she's taken down into the atmosphere at burning speed, forming a skybolt! Titans Starfire says, "Correction, we are en route." Titans Arsenal says, "Sure Starfire, I got just the thing for her. I'm in Cyborg's lab borrowing a few things. Bring her in slow, I'll leave something for you in the lobby. Tell her to sniff it reaaaaal good, it will make her feel great!" Titans Starfire pauses, "Are you sure that knockout gas will be effective upon her physiology Arsenal?" Titans Arsenal says, "Did you just say that in front of someone with superhero hearing?" Titans Arsenal says, "No, it's to make her feel good Starfire!" Titans Starfire is currently streaking through the atmosphere with Supergirl having her in a bear hug at several hundred thousand miles per hour towards Earth. And the blip is getting faster and faster towards the eighth floor.. OOC Arsenal says, "Roy is /hiding/." OOC Starfire nods. Yeah, fair enough. Roy can hide, and we'll just stall. XD Starfire is currently streaking through the air with Supergirl having her in a rather.. Uncomfortable positoining/bear hug as they end up on the eighth floor. Luckily, Starfire managed to convince her to use the door as opposed to the roof as a door.. Titans Arsenal puts the dosage in the lobby and goes to hide in the hanger! There has to be a lead box in there somewhere he can hide in! "Alright, I'm hiding, tell Supergirl if she asks about me, that I'm still in a coma, or I went gay, or anything! She can't find me!" Kara Zor-El walks into the Titan Tower via the lobby, arms around Starfire in a pretty tight hug. Past the busted front door. "Oh do you think I should get some perfume before I see Roy? From what I've read, human guys really like when women smell like flowers or the beach." Starfire is currently struggling lightly wtih Kara, "Ahh, yes. You want to make yourself all proper over for him. Otherwise, he might be afraid that you were going to.. Put him in a coma again." Like she did with Captain Marvel. "And yes, you should be sure and fix your hair and your attire, otherwise you will be breaking the ritual." For now, the Tamaranean princess is stalling, hoping that Roy can either get help, get hidden, or find something to use against Supergirl. Arsenal says, "Oh Kara, the thing on the desk in the lobby says: 'For Kara'. :)" Arsenal says, "Sniff Hard." Arsenal says, "May not do anything, but sooo curious about your reaction now." Starfire says, "Knockout gas on a first date? You work fast, boy." Hour 23 and 45 minutes - Kara enters Titan Tower via the roof. She uses the door access, insofar as she ripped off the door. So impatient to get to Roy. Arms around Starfire in a pretty tight hug. "Oh do you think I should get some perfume before I see Roy? From what I've read, human guys really like when women smell like flowers or the beach." She looks around. "Roy?" She looks around with x-ray vision. Nothing. Hrm. She lets go of Starfire - that's one hug even huggy Kori might not want to repeat. A second look around with x-ray vision, and she sees the small bottle in the lobby. With a note from Roy. "For Kara, sniff hard" Kara practically squeals. "He got me something!" She takes Starfire by the hand and presses the lobby button on the elevator. She pauses, tapping her foot. After about a minute she goes, "Oh yeah. Left the elevator in the gym." So she does the next best thing, which is to force open the door and fly down the shaft while holding onto Kori's hand and flies into the lobby. Starfire is yoinked along after Kara at superspeed now, swooshing through the elevator along after her, hoping that Roy will be able to keep hidden or find something iN Cyborg's lab. She glances over at Kara, not having X-Ray vision like her, "What did he get you then Kara?" She's still.. Calling her 'somewaht confused' would be akin to saying that Cassandra 'sorta' likes shopping! Kara Zor-El lets go of Starfire's hand once in the lobby and saunters over to the front desk. She picks up the bottle. "I think it's like perfume. Sniff hard... See I thought you're supposed to wear it. Maybe it's men's cologne. Like there's some sort of hint of where he's hiding. Probably setting up a romantic interlude for us for me to find, with like... rose petals on the bed. He's just so dreamy tha way." She sighs happily. "Ahhhh." She waves Starfire over happily. Starfire just LOOKS over at the package as Kara lifts it up. Really. That gets a ~quirk~ of an eyebrow. She just sighs over at Kara, "Of course. I believe he would want you to put it all over yourself now so that you might smell exactly as he wants you to. And wear it as close to yourself as she can." Kara Zor-El nods a bit, but first does what the note says. She inhales the aroma in the bottle deeply. Then crinkles her nose a bit. Then coughs it out. "I think *cough* it went bad or something. That does not *cough* smell like the beach or flowers or anything like that. She makes some faces. "Blecch." Starfire nods over for a few moments over at Kara, just blinking, "Uhm, yes. He may have thought that it would work over.." She gets a whiff of it. Her eyes roll over to the back of her head. *THUMP* Starfire assumes Kory's organs aren't quite as sealed off as Kara's, plus she has to breathe air and is close to humans, so I see no reason why a megadose of the most potent stuff Arsenal could grab wouldn't. Kara Zor-El says, "hehe ok" Arsenal says, "BEEP, BEEP!" Arsenal face palms. Arsenal is hiding in a lead box damn it! Arsenal says, "And Tre is with Lian..since he is with Lian, hopefully that means he is safe." Kara Zor-El blinks. "Kori?" She puts the bottle down and sees Starfire on the ground. "Oh cmon you're supposed to be helping me find Roy for our night of bliss. Geddup." *pat pat pat to the cheek* She frowns. "Rude." The amorous Kryptonian decides to start searching floor by floor, starting with the top floor. 23 hours 52 minutes - 8th floor - Tre's with Lian. She doesn't want to talk to Tre. Plus toddlers shouldnt be seeing their father have romantic relations anyway - that's just wrong and everyone knows that. 23 hours 54 minutes: 7th floor - well he's not hiding in the infirmary. Though with all those bruises he probably should be. 23 hours 55 minutes: 6th Floor - He's not in the conference room, but Kara makes a mental note that it would be a fun place to have a personal conference with Roy. Yep. 23 hours 56 minutes: 5th Floor - Lab - Nope, he's not in any of the cybernetics labs. But this does seem to be where he got the um... perfume. Kara can detect the smell still in the air here as well. 23 hours 57 minutes: 4th Floor - Nope, hrm. Roy's a good hider. Probably going to sneak up on her all romantic like. Yep. 23 hours 58 minutes: Kara skips the lobby and checks the gym. She frowns a bit at the elevator that's lying broken on the ground. It's not her fault, it wasnt going fast enough. No sign of him. 23 hours 59 minutes: Kara enters the hangar, getting a little upset that MAYBE Roy's avoiding her. Why would he DO something like that. Starfire clearly implied they were going to have a moment of intimate bliss, and he's nowhere to be found. "Roy c'mon I'm really getting a little angry here!!!" She stomps her foot angrily. Since she's angry, after all. Roy whispers into his comlink, "Starfire?" He is hiding in a lead box, wearing just jeans right now. He shivers in fear. Oh gawd, oh gawd! Did it not work! Why can't Kryptonians be more like humans! That does it, he is never, ever dating a Kryptonian! He won't even hit on Power Girl! Where's Batman when you need him?! It's a well known fact. Kryptonians can't see through lead. Hearing through lead, however. That's another thing entirely. Kryptonians have excellent hearing. A heartbeat? That can be heard. Maybe a little bit of difficulty with all the machinery in the hangar, but they can hear things from space across the planet. They can hear that. But hearing a whisper? Yeah... might as well be a big neon sign saying 'PRUDE HIDING IN BOX' Kara frowns a bit. "Roy...." she says as she walks over to a lead container and rips off the top, reaching in and grabbing Arsenal by his shoulders with both hands. "Roy, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to knee you in the groin." She holds Roy off the ground and is about to bring her knee up while sending Roy's body down when ... 24 hours, 0 minutes. She stops. Still holding Roy, but the knee isn't going up. She even removes one of her hands from one of Roy's shoulders and rubs her head. "Ow...." Kara Zor-El says, "it's a well known thing that stuff like that has to stop at the very last second. Duh :)" Princess Koriand'r is getting up a few moments later. A megadosage of the knockout gas knocking her down for a few minutes, enough for Kara to get away. Hearing the noise, she bolts down like a firebolt down the edge to the hangar, "Unhand Roy this instant, Supergirl, or face the consequences." Of seeing Roy in his Batman boxers. Except Arsenal isn't wearing a shirt, just jeans! "Ouch! Stop hurting me Kara!" And Roy actually looks afraid of her! His privates won't survive! But with skin pinched and red and badly bruised now on his shoulders where she lifted him, he soon drops back into the box. "I turned gay! You hurt me, so I turned gay! If you hurt me again, I'll turn double gay and never talk to you again!" Kara Zor-El pauses, looks at Starfire, then looks at Roy. Okay.... Starfire's squaring off against her, while Roy's looking like he picked a fight with both the Vikings and Cowboys football teams if they were 20 foot tall robots as well. And proclaiming his double-gayness. O....kay. Plus her head feels like someone is hitting it with a large spiked mallet from inside. She lets go of Roy, letting him drop into the box. "Could.... someone tell me what's going on?" Shr brings up her hand to rub the bridge of her nose. "And.... ow?" She rubs her temples a bit. "Everything's really fuzzy." The memories of everything that happened the past day are like a hazy dream-state. Kara Zor-El then looks at herself. Then quickly pulls the robe closed as much as possible. "Why the heck am I in this?!" Roy starts to climb out of the lead box, "I...I love you Starfire, but I can't even man up to dealing with this!" And he then starts to run for the elevator shaft behind Kara where his grappling arrow hangs, not that he doesn't have to ladder somewhat to get to it. "I'm going to become a monk!" His entire back is black and blue, and his shoulders are also red and angry looking now. Starfire is shaking off a facefull of knockout gas, and she uhms.. Then reaching up a hand to point over towards a nearby monitor in the hangar which is broadcasting news stories, "I think, friend Kara, that it si best we get you to the medbay immediately." Before something else happens. She does, however, look up and down Roy's pants. Nice. Kara Zor-El looks at Starfire with sort of pleading eyes, keeping the robe closed with both hands. "Could someone tell me what's going on?" She nods a bit at Starfire's suggestion while Roy makes plans for the monastery. "Oookaaay."